


Clarity

by Area_Monarch



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Area_Monarch/pseuds/Area_Monarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clarke gets hurt and Lexa gets very protective of her and wants to be the only one to take care of her. Could they have already had a commitment ceremony as well so they are married?"</p><p>When Clarke is injured, Lexa insists on tending to her herself. Clarke wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> I've been binge watching Game of Thrones (On the fourth season after two days woot) so if this sounds vaguely British, I apologize. For some reason I keep writing the dialogue in their accents...

"You said the pain would fade," Lexa said coldly. "It has not."

"It will in time, Heda," Nyko assured her. "She is strong."

"I do not question her strength," the girl hissed. "Just your ability to judge her wounds."

"Lexa," leave him alone," Clarke groaned. "You can't expect him to know when my shoulder's going to heal."

"Leave us," the Commander said, moving to the blonde's side immediately. "Clarke, you can't raise your arm. You've been in pain for days."

"Two days," Clarke teased. "I had worse on the _Ark_. You don't need to worry about this.

Lexa didn't say anything, simply grabbed the wet cloth on Clarke's head and dipped it in the bucket of water at her bedside, replacing it.

"I'm going to be fine," the blonde said. "It's a stupid cut from a stupid accident. My mom's going to get some pain killers from what's left of the Mount Weather clinic." Lexa clenched her fist. Two days before, Clarke had been hunting with some of her warriors when a deer bolted, knocking her down. The beast didn't do much harm, just left a deep wound on the girl's shoulder, leaving her unable to move the limb well.

"I don't want their poisons in you," Lexa hissed. 

Clarke reached forward, gripping the girl's hand. "Come here."

Lexa snorted, slipping her hand away gently before striding quickly away. After a moment, she explained, "it wouldn't do well for me to lose my Unioned after only two months," she grumbled.

"Come here."

Lexa stared at the girl, working her jaw.

She'd grown... fond... of the Sky person, that was true. After their Union to secure peace, they'd fought their way through Mountain Men and rival clans and even a small uprising within their own ranks. She watched as Clarke changed from a child into a leader. And yes, they'd grown... closer.

But Lexa couldn't allow herself to face the full extent of that emotion. Not now. Not anymore.

"Come _here_ ," Clarke said again, scooting over in the bed. "Sit down."

Lexa rolled her eyes heavenward, but did as told, sitting beside the blonde.

"You can't expect Nyko to heal me," she teased. "If you only let him in here to scream at him."

"I do not scream," Lexa growled. "I... _assert_."

"I can't see my wound very well, Lexa," Clarke said, her lips curling up. "But I can tell it's not bad. And I know that Nyko would have an easier time bandaging it than you or me."

"I am able to take care of my Unioned," the Commander said stiffly, resisting the urge to jump up and pace. "You've walked me through it."

"You did a good job," Clarke said, tapping the bandage. That infuriating smile in her face. "I'm not saying that I want Nyko here."

"Then what are you saying?" Lexa snapped, turning her gaze away from the blonde.

There was a rustle of cloth and a shift in the mattress as Clarke sat up behind her, pressing her good hand against Lexa's shoulder and running it downwards slowly. "I just want you to tell me why," she said, leaning her forehead against the back of the Commander's neck. "Or do you even know?"

"Do you think me weak?" Lexa asked helplessly. She couldn't deny it anymore. "I... The very thing I cautioned you against..."

"You're not weak," Clarke assured her gently, squeezing her hand. "And we were both stupid to buy into that stupid idea." Her voice was rough. Lexa thought it might have been from thirst, but there was an undercurrent of emotion that made her reconsider.

"I didn't want anyone to take care of you," she admitted, sighing. "Because I don't want anyone to take care of you."

"Well said," Clarke snorted. Lexa stiffened under her, regretting the words immediately. "Calm down." She felt pressure at her neck. A kiss. A shiver tore through her. "I understand. I feel the same way." The Commander twisted her head around, the question in her eyes. "You've been wounded before. Before and after we were married. You didn't notice how I gravitated towards you? How I tried to fix you up, even with your warriors breathing down my neck?"

"I guess I was distracted," Lexa teased after a moment of silence.

"I guess you were," Clarke agreed, grinning.

"Lay down," the Grounder said, disentangling herself and turning to face her Unioned. "I'm going to get you some water. Then I think we both need some sleep."

Clarke raised an eyebrow, but did as told. "And is that what we're going to be doing?" she asked as Lexa began to leave the tent. The Commander turned, confused. "Sleeping?" the girl clarified, a smirk on her lips.

"I suppose you'll have to wait and see."

With that, Lexa left the tent, glad for the clarity of mind the separation brought her, but sad for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, hope y'all liked it :3 Send me more prompts because I am bored. And Game of Thrones is seriously bumming me out.


End file.
